


Up in your head, down in your heart

by GobbleFunkwithWords



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fear Entity Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Guard Dog Tim AU, Hunt Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100-500, there may be more of this some day, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobbleFunkwithWords/pseuds/GobbleFunkwithWords
Summary: After Tim's first Hunt, Elias reassures him of who he belongs to.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Up in your head, down in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Marsha, Thankk You for the Dialectics, But I Need You to Leave" by Will Wood - which is an intensely Jonah Magnus song and I recommend it.

"..." Tim doesn't speak; he doesn't need to. Hasn't needed to in months. Instead, he saves his energy burrowing into Elias's shirt, clutching against him like a lifeline. He isn't crying, but he wishes he could. He is so drained. Unsure.

Elias shushes him gently, one arm wrapped around him, cradling, and his other hand carding through Tim's hair. The gesture is familiar, by now. Calming. He realizes he'd been breathing in short, sharp breaths. Now, with his head pressed to Elias's chest, his breathing matches his master's.

"You did well, Tim." His voice is deep and rich, just the sound of it enough to send a shiver of relief down Tim's spine. "I'm so proud of you. Your first hunt and you came right back when I called. Just how we practised."

Tim does not answer in words, simply whining into the cloth of Elias's shirt. Elias smiles (Tim cannot see it, but he Knows it, the same way he always Knows where his master is.)

Of course, he does not need words for Elias to understand him. Sometimes he wonders why Elias bothers speaking aloud to him, but then he remembers how much he liked the sound of his voice. (Elias liked the sound of his voice too, he thinks. It's cute.)

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart." The pet name melts into his skin like honey, muscles losing their remaining tension as he slumps into his master, as he should.

"You understand now, yes?"

Tim nods. He does understand - he will never hurt anyone without Elias's permission. He is contained, and safe, and, despite the thing that claws at his throat for blood and chase and fear, he is loved.

"Now, let's get you into a nice, hot bath. As wonderful as you look covered in blood, I doubt you'll enjoy the feeling once it's dried."


End file.
